


ngược dốc thời gian

by thegirl_gcat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, engagement ring - Freeform, five pretending to be klaus' kid bc hes a lil shit, fucking superb you funky little lesbian, i mean the aesthetic rocks, no one has phones and vanya uses a typewriter hello?, real talk why is the tech in tua so selective
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Hóa ra, bị du hành thời gian đày đọa tới bến lại là yếu tố cơ bản để có được giây phút gắn kết gia đình tuyệt vời.





	ngược dốc thời gian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syncwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncwhispers/gifts).
  * A translation of [falling backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900123) by [syncwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncwhispers/pseuds/syncwhispers). 



Klaus nhấm nháp trên đôi môi màu đỏ lựu. Mười hai vị.

 

* * *

 

Gián bọ lúc nhúc trên thây người. Five cùng nghĩa địa là nam châm. Hết thảy đều được nó gạt đi.

 

* * *

 

Dave thật nóng bỏng. Không phải theo nghĩa đen (thực ra nói vậy cũng được, trên thang điểm từ bật lửa tới bề mặt ông mặt trời, Dave chính là mặt trời), nhưng anh nóng hầm hập như thể đang lâm vào cơn sốt. Klaus nhận thức được điều này trong lúc lê những ngón tay lười nhác trên làn da trần của Dave, nhìn da gà sởn lên theo đường di của đầu ngón.

Dave bắt lấy tay Klaus và ấn ngón tay gã lên môi mình. Klaus có thể cảm nhận được nét cười ấm áp, dịu dàng của anh. “Người em lạnh quá.”

Klaus ngâm nga, nhích lại gần anh hơn. Não gã đang hoạt động ở công suất quá chậm để tạo ra một phản hồi bằng miệng. Buổi sáng hôm nay thật đẹp trời. Tĩnh tại. Ánh nắng bọc một khung vuông tựa miếng chăn lên lưng gã, lấp lánh trong đôi mắt Dave và sưởi ấm lớp đệm. Làn mi của Dave khi ngước lên mang tông thật tối và đôi mắt anh nhuốm lớp màu của một ly whiskey được dâng lên trong ánh chiều tà. Khóe mắt anh nheo lại khi Klaus thở ra, “Anh đẹp quá.”

Gã muốn vĩnh cửu cùng anh.

 

* * *

 

Five tìm được Delores trong đống hoang tàn của cửa hàng quần áo. Nàng không chịu mở miệng nói với nó câu nào cho tới khoảng hơn một tháng sau khi nó tình cờ tìm thấy nơi ẩn náu tuyệt đẹp: Một thư viện vỡ nửa. Cả ngàn cuốn sách ảnh, thi tập, chất đống thành tro trên sàn nhà. Ánh chiều tà lọt qua các khung cột, tựa như một bức họa viên mãn của đấu trường trung cổ, đượm bụi và bóng tối và đớn đau. Five rảo bước qua thư viện. Hơi mơ màng, nó suy nghĩ về việc có nên tập trung vào tìm kiếm đồ ăn lúc này không, nhưng cái quặn thắt trong bụng nó hiểu rõ rằng có quỷ mới biết lúc nào nó quay về được. Cứ kiếm mấy thứ để đọc vậy.

“Truyện tranh nè.”

Five reo lên. Dolores đang nhìn nó. Nàng nói đúng, giấc mộng của cha phải có hồi kết chứ nhỉ? Five ráng tưởng tượng cả bảy đứa chúng nó trong hình hài của những chàng trai cô gái đôi mươi, cùng nhau chống tội phạm trong một loạt comic sẽ sớm bị bỏ nhãn PG vì vấn đề hòa nhập ngôn ngữ bản địa của Diego tại ngưỡng trưởng thành. Five cười hí hửng. Tiếng cười vọng vang. Rồi nó sụt sịt.

Tiếng bước chân của nó vang vọng trên các lối đi. Nó đưa tay ra chạm vào cuốn truyện bìa vàng cuối cùng khi nó tới kịch đường. Ngón tay nó vương trên khuôn mặt cùng cái mặt nạ ngu si của họ. Five muốn tìm ra cách mọi người lý giải sự mất tích của nó, nếu có. Nhưng lật qua các trang truyện là một cảm giác của hiện thực ập xuống, quá mức tận cùng. Nó vẫn bám vào dấu tích của sự hoài nghi như một mạng lưới an toàn. Five bước tiếp.

Nó tìm thấy một cuốn sách.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave đã ở đây được hồi lâu. Lâu đến mức tiếng tích tắc của đồng hồ chảy ra thành đại bác thần công nếu như gã đủ tỉnh táo. Dù sao thì Klaus cũng không phải hình mẫu lý tưởng của Người Hùng Nước Mỹ. Lâu lắm rồi gã không hít đất. Khẩu súng cuối cùng gã cầm là một khẩu súng nước khiến Five rít lên như một con mèo nhỏ cáu kỉnh. Vụ đấy bá thực sự, Klaus phải làm lại kèo nữa mới được.

“Thấp xuống nữa,” Dave thở bên tai gã.  Klaus từng mơ mộng vô số lần về những chàng gia sư đẹp trai rù quyến, nhưng lần này là đỉnh nhất, đỉnh gấp triệu triệu lần luôn. Klaus trêu Dave như thế, và tiếng cười của anh ngọt như si-rô. Klaus muốn đóng chai âm thanh ấy. Rồi tự chuốc mình say tí bỉ hàng đêm. “Đây. Giỏi lắm.”

Klaus bóp cò.

Tiếc thay, hành động của gã chẳng phải uyển ngữ.

 

* * *

 

Vanya có nhắc đến nó, qua loa. Trang giấy trong tay Five rách toạc.

 

* * *

 

Klaus khắc khoải về những khoảnh khắc gã chưa từng sở hữu.

Càng ngày càng dễ để gã thừa nhận, gã thích chiến trường hơn cái Học Viện. Bất kể việc gia đình gã không ở đây, bất kể việc họ đã có thể, Dave ở đây và đó là điều quan trọng nhất. Klaus đã cháy với viễn ảnh về con người họ có thể trở thành,  _sẽ_  trở thành. Những mạch ngầm đanh thép từ sự khắc nghiệt của cha trôi tuột đi. Ở đây, Klaus thở được.

 

* * *

 

Một cơn đau chậm chạp, một nỗi dịu dàng gai độc. Chất bức tử chảy ngược. Five ngẩng đầu lên nhìn ngàn ánh sao trời và lướt trên các chòm tinh tú với ngón tay nó. Giờ khi dấu chân nhân loại đã mòn gót, các vì tinh tú càng rực rỡ hơn. Vanya sẽ yêu sự trong trẻo này lắm đây, em ấy đã luôn có một niềm đam mê với cái đẹp, giản đơn và thuần túy– Cây vĩ cầm của Donizetti, Orion vắt qua bầu trời mùa đông, những ngôn từ tựa vàng ròng.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sau này chúng bay có kế hoạch gì chưa?” Charlie hỏi.

Klaus luồn tay vào tóc, nhún vai. Hừ. Kế hoạch, tương lai, eo ôi. Tất cả những gì Klaus biết là dù gã đi đâu, gã cũng sẽ nhất quyết kéo Dave đi cùng. Hai tên điên đeo mặt nạ ấy xài chung một cái va li, nên mong muốn của Klaus hoàn toàn khả thi.

Dave cạ vào chân gã dưới bàn. Một cái  _này em_  chun chút thôi. Klaus xua đi những suy nghĩ của gã và cười toe.

“Mày có nghĩ mọi thứ sẽ chẳng thay đổi gì khi chúng ta quay lại ngoại trừ bản thân chúng ta không?” Charlie tiếp tục nói.

“Dĩ nhiên rồi,” Dave đáp. “Ngoài kia mọi người đều quen mày. Có một sự thấu hiểu, một loại…”

“Tình đồng chí á hả?”

“Ờ. Một kiểu gắn bó khó cóp nhặt được lắm.” Quay sang Klaus, “Này, em có…” Anh lấy khăn mùi xoa chùi đi vết lấm trên má gã.

“Cảm ơn anh.”

Klaus chỉ đích xác được nó. Cái cảm giác hoài niệm quyến luyến một quá khứ gã chưa từng có. Cảm giác bàn tay đặt lên góc cạnh của những cuốn sách khổng lồ do lão già nhà gã sở hữu, sự huyền diệu và bí ẩn về cánh cửa nhỏ bị khóa trong phòng gã, về những mùa hạ mà gã không bao giờ có, kẹo cao su bám cứng trong ngăn bàn ọp ẹp ở lớp học.

Ấy vậy mà gã chẳng có lấy một mẩu ký ức nào, chỉ toàn cảm giác. Định mệnh chế nhạo nỗi vô tư và những đồng xanh bất tận và tuổi trưởng thành, chỉ với vài mẩu gợi ý mờ nhạt về những thứ đã từng nằm lại thuở ban sơ. Deja vu và hoài niệm với mãnh lực tuyệt đối.

“Ổn không em?” Dave hỏi, anh nhìn Klaus và nở nụ cười muôn đời ngọt ngào bậc nhất.

“Ừm, anh biết đấy,” Klaus khua khua tay. “Nghĩ linh tinh ấy mà.”

 

* * *

 

Five gập sách lại. Nó định nghĩa cơn đau này bằng với  _muốn có_ , hiểu rằng thực chất nó đang  _cần có_  hơn. Cần có lại tất cả mọi thứ. Dù rằng nó chẳng có gì cho riêng cả.

 

* * *

 

Đôi khi Klaus hay có cái cảm giác này thuở nhỏ, khi đọc về những người cha. Nhìn thấy một người ngoài phố đang đặt con gái mình trên lòng với một nụ cười trìu mến trên môi. Nhưng chưa từng có khoảnh khắc nào giật gân và căng thẳng như lúc này. Ngay lúc này. Bên cạnh anh.

“Khi tất cả kết thúc,” Klaus nói với anh. “Anh sẽ đi cùng em.”

“Đến tương lai ấy hả?”

Klaus lồng ngón tay họ vào nhau. “Cũng không nhất thiết. Miễn là có hai chúng ta.”

 

* * *

 

Thời gian. Nó đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều  _thời gian_. Những khoảnh khắc Vanya viết nguệch ngoạc bao dòng thơ tràn cảm hứng mà nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ còn thấy trên những mẩu khăn ăn bị vò nát nửa, rất nhiều những cái ôm của Ben mà nó chẳng bao giờ có khi cơn đau đầu vo thành cái búa. Trong một vũ trụ khi tất cả đều chẳng còn gì cả, con người chỉ có ý nghĩa trong những ký ức họ từng tạo ra. Và giờ đây Five đang đứng trên một hành tinh khuyết bảy tỉ người, một khối cầu trống rỗng bị nuốt gọn bởi một khối cầu lớn hơn mang tên hư vô.

Nó không phải một thằng có ham muốn tự sát, nhưng hoàn cảnh của nó chính là thuyền cá nhỏ cân cơn sóng thần. Nó phải dừng chèo chống.

“Đồ ủy mị,” Delores nói. “Em chán cảnh than khóc của anh lắm rồi.”

Ngón tay Five siết lại thành quyền. Nó nhắm mắt lại và cố gắng. Chúa ơi, nó cố lắm.

 

* * *

 

Dave chết. Klaus quay về hiện tại.

 

* * *

 

Klaus mặc một chiếc phông xám. Dáng đứng của gã chẳng khác nào một kẻ bại trận. Five đọc được ra, trên vai gã là thứ sức nặng không tài nào chống đỡ.

“Klaus này, đợi đã,” Five gọi. Tâm trí nó đang chất chồng lên nhau, nó cần một kế hoạch mới vì cái va li đã bị phá hủy, song trước đó– “Em rất tiếc.”

Klaus rụi mặt. Gã vẫn bồn chồn, chân nhún nha nhún nhảy, sụt sịt. Gã gật đầu.

“Aspirin có ích đấy.”

Klaus lắc đầu và rời đi.

 

* * *

 

Klaus nức nở trên sàn nhà. “Dave ơi,  _Dave_.”

 

* * *

 

Thời gian tái lập.

 

* * *

 

Tận thế chấm dứt. Hết. Bị hủy như tất cả những chương trình hay trên Netflix. Xong.

Klaus sẽ bật nắp chai và quẩy điệu nhảy chiến thắng kịch liệt hơn nếu gã không cảm thấy như kiến đang bò lúc nhúc trên da mình. Lúc tỉnh táo sao mà chán thế nhỉ. Tỉnh táo trong lúc bạn vẫn đang hồi phục sau khi nhảy lò cò qua dòng thời gian thậm chí còn chán hơn. Five nhướn mày khi Klaus bước vào. Nó đang xì sụp một thứ đồ uống màu lục sáng có cắm chiếc ô nom thật đáng yêu. Klaus sẽ bán linh hồn cho quỷ để có một ly thơm ngon như thế. Trông nó như một thằng khốn hợm hĩnh.

“Còn trông anh như cứt ấy,” Five nói.

“Quào. Cảm ơn chú em.” Klaus ngồi và trừng mắt nửa vời với cái máy xay. Hấp dẫn quá đi.

“Sao không nhờ,” Five nói vào không khí, và đổ đồ uống xuống cống.

Klaus chớp mắt và tự hỏi liệu gã có bỏ lỡ điều gì không, hay chả qua Five mới vừa độc thoại. Hình nộm Klaus tìm thấy ở sau xe đang ngồi trên quầy, mỉm cười hớn hở với không ai cả. Ghê vãi.

Five đưa Klaus một ly đầy ứ nước cùng một ống Kool-Aid.

“Sự chu đáo của em thực sự chữa lành con tim anh đấy em trai.”

“Là ý của Dolores thôi. Đừng khách sáo.”

“Dolores nào?” Klaus khuấy cái ống và nhìn làn nước hóa đỏ. “Ôi, Dolores. Đâu…”

Five chỉ vào cô hình nộm và ê, khoan đã.

“Ớ, thật luôn?” Ben hỏi.

“Ừm,” Klaus đáp. Không có cách nào để nói to cái suy nghĩ ‘Chờ đã anh tưởng mày thực sự gặp được ai đó ở tương lai. Hóa ra mày chỉ nhân cách hóa một tổ hợp của những lời tự phong có cánh sinh ra từ ba mươi năm không cách nào thực hiện được những điều phi thường cộng thêm đống hỗn độn chó chết của cha dẫn tới việc mày tự Pygmalion cho mình một cô bạn gái à?’ nên gã ngậm miệng.

“Vãi chưởng thật,” Klaus quay sang thì thào với Ben. “Anh tưởng nó chỉ khoái quần áo nhưng chưa muốn bỏ rơi bộ vest mặn mòi lúc về già. Còn Dolores là hình nộm.”

“Nhờ?”

Five xoay cái ống hút rạ của mình. “Đây nghe thấy hết đấy.”

“Biết rùi biết rùi,” Klaus nhìn cái ống Kool-Aid tan hết. “Em có thể… Thử làm một chuyện được không?”

Five nhìn Dolores, rồi lại nhìn Klaus, lông mày nhướn lên, “Sao vậy Klaus, đây sẵn lòng chơi game thời trang với anh lắm.”

 

* * *

 

“Oa,” Five thốt lên. “Nghe ngu quá thể, ngay cả với trình độ của anh.”

“Có khi chúng mình nên bớt dùng những câu khẳng định ám chỉ ‘anh’ đi. Và thêm những câu ám chỉ ‘em’ ấy, hiểu không?” Klaus sụp xuống ghế. “Kiểu, ‘Oa, nghe thật bất khả thi. Ngay cả với trình độ của em.’ Bước đầu tiên trong quá trình tự lực đó.”

Five à há với cốc cà phê trong lúc lách khỏi Klaus trước khi đồng ý với bất cứ điều gì, “Đây không cần tự lực nhé.”

“Chú em nói chuyện với một con hình nộm,” Klaus thốt lên.  Gã có một khoảnh khắc ‘thôi bỏ mẹ rồi’ rất rõ ràng, nhưng Five chỉ nhún vai.

“Sao anh không chết vì thói đạo đức giả nhỉ?” Five hỏi. “Anh nói chuyện được với người chết.”

Klaus phì ra một hơi và khua tay.

Five tu hết hơi cà phê, “Nên câu trả lời là không nhé. Em không thể tùy biến cơ thể hay tâm trí anh về lại tỉnh điểm tỉnh táo được. Anh phải chờ nó tan đi thôi Klaus.”

“Sao anh có thể gặp ông già mà không phải tình yêu lớn nhất đời anh chứ?”

“Bởi vì trong tiềm thức anh đã muốn được gặp lại họ khi anh trở thành phiên bản tuyệt nhất của chính mình?”

“Anh ấy. Dave. Chọc ngoáy tiềm thức của anh. Chọc bằng một cái ống hút.”

“Không, cảm ơn,” Five đáp. “Đây chỉ có thể giúp sơ sơ thôi à.”

Klaus ngẩng mặt lên. Viền mắt gã ửng đỏ.

Five hơi sởn da gà nhưng cuối cùng cũng nói được ra. Klaus là  _anh trai_  gã. Klaus cần  _giúp đỡ_. Nó có thể làm được. “Em không đùa về vụ chơi game thời trang.”

 

* * *

 

Five nhét Dolores vào túi và để lại mấy dòng trên khăn ăn, phòng khi Diego tỉnh dậy–

“Khoan, sao Diego lại ngủ gật trên sàn nhà? Giữa một đống kính vỡ?”

Five nhún vai.

“Chú mày có chắc là không định luyện tập kỹ năng giết người bằng cách lùa anh vào trung tâm mua sắm rồi xẻ xác anh trong kinh hoàng không đấy?”

Five lại nhún vai.

“Với lại, sao chẳng đứa nào có điện thoại thế. Thật luôn.”

Five hạ bút xuống. “Anh bán quách cái của anh rồi. Diego có một cái bộ đàm. Em đây đã trải qua năm mươi tám mùa xuân. Luther sống trên mặt trăng trong bốn năm, Allison thường có người khác trực điện thoại giùm, còn cái của Vanya thì ở căn hộ của em ấy.”

“Sự thiếu liên lạc này sẽ chôn vùi cả lò nhà ta.”

“Chuẩn.”

 

* * *

 

Klaus dành cả chuyến xe ngồi giật thon thót, rụi rụi ngón tay vào các khớp. Mãi đến khi Five giơ ngón giữa lên để ra hiệu cho tên khốn đang ngồi ủy khuất phía sau nó và đỗ xe lại thì Klaus mới ngẩng lên.

“Đây là có phải trung tâm thương mại đâu,” Klaus thốt lên. “Trời đất ơi, mày định giết anh. Anh còn chưa tạm biệt Diego mà! Trong túi là cái gì đó?”

Five đảo mắt, “Một cái rựa. Hai quả lựu đạn. Một cái cưa để xẻ nhỏ cơ thể và mấy túi đựng rác.”

“Quá đà thế. Nói thật hông đó?”

“Không, có mỗi Dolores thôi, và nàng phải ở yên trong xe lúc này.” Five vỗ lên đầu gối đang giật thót của Klaus. “Đi nào. Ra khỏi xe.”

Klaus thở dài và tháo đai an toàn. “Đây là một cửa hàng nhẫn cưới. Chú mày cuối cùng cũng, nói theo kiểu Beyonce, đeo nhẫn vào tay nàng hả? Chúc mừng nghen.”

Five kéo gã vào trong. “Không. Dolores với em sắp chia tay rồi. Không phải em. Mà là  _anh_.”

Gương mặt Klaus khi sự nhận thức chiếu rọi quả là một hình ảnh đáng trân trọng. Gã bắt đầu lầm bầm liên tục, “Khoan, khoan đã nào. Anh chỉ có, tầm tám đô trong tài khoản ngân hàng, à đâu, năm thôi à há, năm anh muốn dùng để mua chú cà phê. Ma có đeo nhẫn không hả trời? Đeo được không nhỉ? Kiểu, chắc là có nhỉ. Ben không khoả thân mà có quần áo đàng hoàng, xong thi thoảng còn thay đổi trang phục nữa, bây giờ nghĩ lại thấy dị dã man. Anh còn được ma cạo râu cho. Con ma ấy còn đội mũ, và–”

Five nắm lấy bàn tay run rẩy của Klaus. “Klaus à.  _Klaus_. Thở nào.”

Gã hít một hơi thật sâu rồi thở ra thật chậm.

“Anh có muốn mua không?”

Ánh nhìn của Klaus cắt vào đâu đó sau vai Five. Rồi gã lặng thầm đáp, “Có chứ, anh… Anh muốn.” Gã húng hắng một cách ướt át, rồi vội thêm vào, “Allison sẽ bực lắm đây, mà như thế thì giải trí cực luôn.”

Five vỗ vỗ lòng bàn tay của gã, “Mừng vì anh sẽ đi cầu hôn tình yêu đời mình để được thấy gương mặt của Allison khi chị ấy biết anh đi mua nhẫn với  _Five_.”

Klaus cười và rụi mắt, “Phải. Nhưng giá tiền…”

“Các anh chị nên xài khoản thừa kế đi thôi,” Five nói. “Em vẫn còn phần của mình.”

“Cảm ơn,” Klaus cúi đầu đáp. Gã nhìn vào mắt Five. “Cảm ơn nhé.  _Cảm ơn nhiều lắm_. Thật đó. Anh biết thi thoảng mày hơi hãm, nhưng mày vẫn là em anh. Anh yêu mày. Nếu có lúc nào cần giúp thì anh sẽ luôn ở đây nhé.”

“Kinh quá,” Five nói, vì nếu không nó sẽ khóc. “Vào trong thôi.”

 

* * *

 

Có một cô gái đang trầm trồ đám nhẫn với bạn mình, và một cặp đôi yêu nhau thắm thiết mà một Klaus-trước-khi-gặp-Dave sẽ giả vờ mắc ói đến chết. Five kéo Klaus đến quầy và cười rạng rỡ với người phụ nữ ở bàn đăng ký. Five đang dùng cái điệu cười toe toét, đáng yêu, ‘Mình là một em bé ngọt ngào chứ không phải thằng gần như đã ám sát JFK’ với người phụ nữ – Wanda, theo như thẻ tên của cô ấy – có nghĩa là hình như Klaus đang gặp rắc rối.

“Xin chào,” Wanda cười, một chuẩn mực xã hội chỉ cách việc ỏ ầm lên và chơi ú òa với thằng nhóc trước mặt hai gang ba tấc. “Chị giúp gì được cho em nào?”

“Bố em muốn đi cầu hôn bạn trai ạ,” Five nói.

“Lại  _quá đà_  rồi,” Klaus rít lên.

Ben hí hửng.

Wanda mỉm cười, hơi nghiêng đầu. “Và tên ngài là…”

Thôi được rồi, Klaus đã không nghĩ Five sẽ dúi cho Wanda toàn bộ lý do tại sao nó trông như thằng nhóc mười ba tuổi và Klaus trông đủ già để làm bố nó, cơ mà–

Five huých cùi trỏ vào gã.

Klaus giật toáng. “Ối. Vâng. Tôi là Klaus.”

“Klaus, rất hân hạnh được gặp ngài. Ngài có ưng kiểu thiết kế nào không ạ?”

Five nhìn vào hộp trưng bày ngang tầm mắt. Klaus nhìn xuống biển vàng hồng, tự mãn về chiều cao của mình.

Gã chỉ vào một chiếc nhẫn bạc. “Cái đó thì sao?”

Wanda thò tay vào hộp trưng bày và kéo nó ra đưa cho Klaus xem thử. “Nhẫn có mặt là dải vô cực,” cô giới thiệu. “Phần cắt có bo tròn.”

“Cô có cái nào nhiều xoắn hơn không?”

Wanda dẫn họ tới một tủ khác. Ben ngừng lại để ngó qua vai một khách hàng.

“Còn cái này thì sao?” Wanda hỏi, Klaus xoay nó trong tay mình.

Chiếc nhẫn nhô lên, mặt nhẫn được tạo thành bởi những đường xoắn mãnh liệt còn viên kim cương nhỏ chễm chệ phía trên. Klaus hắng giọng. “Chốt cái này đi.”

Five tét vào chân gã. “Em không thấy gì cả.”

Klaus cầm nó lên bằng những cái móng bẩn thỉu.

“Xinh quá.”

“Chuẩn không cần chỉnh.”

Ben dạt tới, “Cứ tưởng Klaus sẽ tới cửa hàng 99 cent để mua một cái nhẫn hình đầu lâu thật emo cơ, nhưng chắc em cũng có lúc sai thôi.”

Klaus đập cậu em. Cố đập.

Wanda cười gã, “Tôi có thể xin cỡ ngón tay được không ạ?”

Klaus chống lại sự thôi thúc nói ra một trò đùa về tình dục, cơ tại Wanda nghĩ Five mới có mười ba tuổi, và điều đó thực sự sẽ khiến gã trở thành một người cha đáng thất vọng.

 

* * *

 

Allison viết nguệch ngoạc trên notepad của mình trước khi cô ném nó xuống bàn giữa chừng để vỗ vai Klaus và kéo gã vào lòng.

 

* * *

 

Dave thật đẹp. Anh tốt bụng và hào hiệp và đôi mắt anh chính là tập hợp vẻ đẹp tình tứ nhất từ một triệu bài nhạc pop. Vào cái ngày ở quán bar khi cả hai lần đầu chạm môi, đôi môi anh đỏ mọng lên vì anh đã liếm nó dưới nhiệt độ hầm hập của căn phòng. Klaus đã mường tượng tới những quả lựu cùng đôi môi mọng nước của Persephone. Rồi gã nhận ra gã chính là Persephone trong phương trình này. Nàng đã ăn sáu hạt lựu, đổi lấy sáu tháng dưới âm ty, còn Klaus sẽ ăn hết cả thứ quả chết tiệt đó vì Dave.

 

* * *

 

Nắm đấm của Klaus tỏa ra ánh sáng xanh, và Five được gặp Dave.

 

 


End file.
